


Children of the Stars

by SilverWinterr



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWinterr/pseuds/SilverWinterr
Summary: It's a time of peace in the old forest and the clans are thriving. But then a new prophecy appears, telling of the Children of the Stars and the eternal winter that they will end. A dark force emerges from the shadows and the peace is shattered as Starclan's chosen emerge with a power greater then the stars in their paws.Set in a universe that Twolegs eventually abandoned for unknown reasons some time after Skyclan left. Takes place in the old forest, but with completely original characters and concepts.





	Children of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a very long time - almost 10 years in fact! There's been a lot of changes in that time, of course, but I think I've finally come up with the idea and outline that I'm confident writing in full! I'll do my best to update the story every week or every other week, depending on how much time I have, but here's just a little prologue for you for now!

The field was sparkling under the light of the moon, all the stars blazing brightly in the sky. A single shape stood in the middle of the empty expanse, waiting, its thin, scarred tail lashing impatiently. It took no notice of the serene beauty of its surroundings, instead taking to pacing slowly, its eyes turned towards the sky. A deep rumble passed through its throat and its whiskers twitched. It waited for a while, sitting down, rising again, pacing more before finally stopping, its legs spread wide and its ears pulled back. ”Well? Are you going to answer me?” It yowled to the sky, perhaps to nothing, but it glared at the stars, as if they would answer. But they did not - they continued to twinkle curiously above.

There was no flash, not even a stirring of the wind, nothing to announce the arrival of another cat that appeared before the first figure. His dark brown fur was thin but smooth and healthy, glimmering with starlight. He stared at the other cat evenly, wisdom sparkling in his eyes, but they were darkened with something...disappointment, perhaps, or maybe annoyance. ”But what questions do you have that we have not already answered?”

The other cat’s fur bristled angrily and there was a flash of white as it bared its teeth. ”You haven’t answered anything! All you’ve given us is more questions to chase our tails with!” It's claws slid out and it scraped at the ground with agitation. "Why can't you just make it easier for us? We've been through enough!"

The other cat did not react to its hostility, instead curling his bushy tail around his paws. ”Not all questions have answers and some answers cannot be known right away. We have shared with you all we can. Not even Starclan can know all the future.” His expression hardened for a moment as he stared at the other cat's temper tantrum. "You're acting like a child."

The cat spat. ”I don't care! You haven’t shared anything! More riddles, more signs. You know something, I know you do! I want you to tell me what’s coming for my clan!”

There was a flash of anger in the Starclan cat’s eyes. “You have forgotten the virtue of patience, even though it is the life that I had given you, one of few you still have left. I cannot tell you everything since nothing yet is set in stone.” For a moment it seemed that he was going to say no more, glaring at the other cat before him, but then his eyes softened once again. “There is one thing left I can tell you about the coming darkness.”

For once, the other cat was silent, waiting for the message, although never dropping its aggressive stance. Every hair screamed its mistrust for the Starclan warrior, but the respect shadowed in its eyes kept it from lashing out again. The Starclan cat rose to his feet, the wisdom of the stars glowing on every inch of his figure. “There is a great evil coming, something the clans have never faced before. It’s nature is unknown, even to Starclan, and its powers have never been matched in the history of the clans. The long winter is coming and only the children of the stars can bring its end.”

As he finished his message, the Starclan cat began to fade, along with the field around them. The stars in the sky grew dim as a cold wind began to blow in the growing darkness. The other cat, realizing that its audience with Starclan was coming to a close, stood up and hissed. ”What?! That’s all you're going to say? I want answers, not more riddles! Come back!!” It suddenly lunged forward, grabbing at the place where the warrior had stood before, but nothing was there anymore.

It was too late. The stars were gone and darkness engulfed the figure, cold winds and snow that chilled them to the bones wrapping around them, pressing down, blocking out their sight, until there was nothing.

\----

”There’s an intruder in the camp!”

The cat was awoken up by a sharp voice echoing in its den. Immediately, the sleeping cat was fully awake, ears perked with interest. An intruder?

They didn’t waste any time. The cat at the entrance was already gone, probably to see what the intruder was here for and the second cat followed. They pushed past the entrance and found themselves in a familiar clearing, slightly wet underfoot, where a number of cats were gathered. They realized that they were all gathered around two cats, both of which smelled heavily of the forest, but not of any clan they knew. One was an adult, the other a kit. They could almost _feel_ the defiance radiating off of the mother.

”Are you the leader?” she snarled.

The cat stepped forward, a warning growl rising in their throat. The clan parting around them as they got closer to her. ”I am. What are you doing in our territory?”

She paused for a second, shifting, almost a little uncomfortably, a flash of uncertainty, but she responded, her voice firm and confident. ”I’ve come to join your clan. Me and my kit.”

There were gasps of surprise and yowls of disapproval. ”Let a rogue into the clan?” ”No way! She doesn’t belong here!” “Drive her out!” “But what about her kit?”

The leader lashed their tail as their warriors began to voice their opinions. ”Silence!”, they yelled. As their voice rang over the crowd, the warriors silenced and waited for their leader's word with bated breath. The leader growled and turned back towards the she-cat. ”Why would we welcome you?”

For a moment, a strange tone fell over the mother's voice. ”Because I would be a welcome asset to your clan. I can fight and hunt and my kit is strong. It is the only one to survive.”

At the mention of it, the kit at her paws shifted. It mewled and struggled to its feet. ”Are we home, mama? Did we make it?”

The cat leaned down to lick her kit, mumbling something soft in its ear before turning back to the leader. Something about her, the way she was talking, or how she stood among the clan, defiant, confident, but terrified of their rejection...it softened the leader's heart. They sighed and dipped their head. ”You may stay for now. Whether you will become part of the clan is to be seen but if you are as strong as you say you are, then we would be happy to have you part of our clan.”

There was a collective gasp from the warriors and uncertain murmurs broke out through the ranks. However, the she-cat seemed to stand taller, letting out a small sigh of relief. ”I promise, you will not regret this!”

The leader smiled back, leaning down to nose the kit. ”I’m sure I won’t.”


End file.
